Sherlock Holmes and the case of the missing Winky
by TwiggySpazz
Summary: This is set in today, with Sherlock and Watson as ten year olds! This case features the lovely Miss Morstan and her missing dalmatian pup Winky. NOTE- Not the best at writing, wrote this for amusement.
1. Chapter 1

This story is set now a days, but with Sherlock and Holmes as 10 year olds, going to an American(Im afraid I'm American, and know little to nothing of the british school system) public school. Both Moriarty, a fire starting rambunctious little kid, and Addler, the lovely manipulative teachers pet, are in this case. WARNING. SPELLING MISTAKES AND THINGS SIMILAR. Please leave comments telling me how to improve writing, I'm slightly new... in my own way...

This is the case of the missing Winky. (Mary Mortans dalmatian puppy.)

Chapter 1. The first day(Just the characters getting to know one another.)

John Watson paused at the large Iron gate, pulling his best friend back by his collar. "wait..." He gulped audibly, a cold September breeze billowing his red hair. It was surprisingly cold that year, even so early on.

Sherlock turned with an irritated sigh, fixing his pitch black trench coat. "Yes? If its something stupid, just don't say it. I'm not in the mood... Waking us up this early for useless information! Besides, I already know it! Who cares if the earth revolves around the sun! An-" Watson clasped a hand over his mouth. "What if they don't like us? What if they decide to fail us?" Sherlock spat, causing Watson to pull away in disgust. "Don't ask stupid questions, or they will hate you." He turned, fixed his deerstalker hat, and marched up the cold cement stairs, glancing back to John. "Well?" John hurried after, dashing through the open door.

The school was no different. Kids dashing about, screaming and making noise. He didn't mind it much. He liked people, unlike Sherlock. Sherlock strode ahead, ignoring all that was around him, even glaring at Anderson. Watson counted the numbers on the lockers slowly, finally stopping at locker 22, a locker in which he and Sherlock shared. He slowly unwrapped himself from his outer layer, smiling and nodding a t those who passed. This year they where lucky, there teacher was Mr. B. Baker, a notoriously kind and fun teacher. Not to mention it was right by their locker.

The young red head slammed the locker close and walked into the classroom, taking a spot in the back. Sherlock was already there, sitting on his desk Indian style, watching the students with sharp eyes. He still had his coat on. Watson turned to look at his classmates as well, noting he knew quite a few of them.

There was Greg Lestrade, the boy who, in vain, attempts to keep Sherlock under control, sat in front of him. Anderson, No one even bothered to learn his first name, not the brightest, to the right. "big D." or Donovan, the other side of Anderson. Not much better than Anderson really. Irene Adler, personally, he was scared of her. She got everything she wanted. She sat by herself reading a book in the corner, though he figured he knew who would be sitting there. Mary Morstan. His mother said she was as cute as a button. He'd never admit it, but he agreed. She just had that face, and the curly blonde hair. But he'd never admit it. Girls had cooties. He also noted a boy in a suit and tie, clearly new. The boy was sitting two down from him, blocking his view of the window. There was also a chubby kid, named Alec McDonald, whom he remembered from last years case of the missing bike.

He smiled brightly as a small form entered the room, blonde curls tied back in a bun. She was closely followed by Mr. Baker, who took his place at the front of the room. He hadn't seemed to notice the tall form of Sherlock sitting on top of a desk beside him. "Hello class! Whose ready for another fun year? These will be your seats for the week, so choose wisely," The small man began pacing. "This year we will learn the solar systems-" Sherlock stuck his tongue out. "-and will be reading about Mrs. Marple! Spelling tests will be held each week, as will math tests." He saw Anderson nod as if he knew what was going on.

Mr. Baker continued to speak, it took him a while before finally noticing Sherlock sitting a top him desk. "Mr... Sherlock Holmes? Correct?" The boy nodded curtly.

"Will you please take a seat?"

"I am seated."

"In a chair please?"

The curly haired boy jumped from his desk, and pulled the chair on top, before sitting again. "There." Greg turned around and pulled at the chair "Get down! I swear to god Sherlock! If-" Anderson gasped. "You just swore at god! I'm telling!"

"Oh stop being such a prick Anderson! Every time you open that mouth you lower the I.Q. Of the entire school!" Sherlock snapped, climbing down. Anderson turned an ugly shade of scarlet. "Do not!" Greg turned back around "Do too." Mr. Baker laughed nervously. "Won't this be a fun year? Lets move on... Names... lets share our names and something fun about ourselves!" he clapped, then pointed at a blonde boy in the front. "Wilson Hargreave right?" He nodded. "I like to dance." this earned a scoff from Donovan, who nudged Anderson and grinned. The poor boy turned into his math book and hid his face. "No, no, theres nothing wrong with that!" Mr. Baker pulled at his collar. "Alright... what about you?" The girl smiled "I'm Sarah! I want to be a doctor." The small man smiled, moving on. So it went until the second to last row. "I'm Irene Adler." She batted her eyes at him, "I like to play hopscotch!" Greg leaned back "More like suck up to teachers and get free stuff..." Watson smirked, watching Mr. Baker.

"I'm Mary Morstan, I moved here from India a few years ago!" Alec McDonald turned around "but you don't look Indian! So you can't be!" She nodded, a few blonde curls falling loose from her bun, "My dad was in the army, and he was deployed over there. But My mom and I came back here so I could mingle with kids my own age." She nodded again, pushing the hair behind her ear. Mr. baker pulled at his collar again.

"A nervous tick." Sherlock whispered. "A what?" Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Do you observe anything? Look at him, He keeps playing with his collar whenever a kid says something strange or out of turn. Duh!" John glared, turning his back to him. "I'm Molly Cooper, and I live above a morgue! It's super creepy!" Mr. Baker pulled at his collar again. "That's... wonderful. Great, what about you?" Greg grinned cheekily at Molly, before answering. "I'm Greg, my dads chief of the police." He nodded confidently.

Mr. Baker smiled, turning to Anderson. "I'm from Detroit. I moved here two years ago around the same time Mary did." He leaned backwards to grin at her. "I'm Anderson." Donovan stood up. "I'm Donovan, but every one calls me Big D.-" Sherlock interjected. "No we don't." "-and I play football." Once again Sherlock corrected him. "No you don't." Mr. Baker pulled once again at his collar. "All right, Mr. Holmes, thats enough. Lets just move on. What about you?" The boy in the suit studied him for a second "why do you keep pulling at your collar? Do we make you nervous?" He had a distinct Irish accent. "Im Jim. Jim Moriarty. I moved here from Ireland." The boy smirked, a slightly concerning look in his eyes.

Mr. Baker sighed "Alright... What about you?" The boy stood. "I'm Sam. I play soccer." He sat again. John quickly tried to think of something interesting. Mr. Baker was watching him. "I'm John Watson... and i-" "BORED." Sherlock suddenly tumbled from his seat, rolling on the floor. "BORED BORED BORED." Poor Mr. Baker looked close to passing out. He made his way up and sat in his seat. He picked up his phone and made a call.

The end. I feel kind of bad abut abandoning my first... I forgot my password.

eitherway, this was a slightly rushed chapter. Not the best writer, spelled a few words wrong, but...

Eh. This is just The kids all getting to know one another


	2. Chapter two the new aide

Sherlock Holmes and the fifth grade case of the missing Winky.

Chapter two. The new aide and the end of the first day

Mr. Baker slowly replaced the phone and wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead. "I think it'll be nice to have another teacher to come and help us get settled, no?" He rushed to the door at the approaching click-clack of heels, he yanked open the door, looking like he had just been saved from a horrible fate.. "Ah, Mrs. Hudson! Please, please, come in..." The small man sighed in relief, the 54 year old woman click-clacking in behind. She was thin and tall, her graying hair pulled into a tight bun. She smiled warmly at the students. "My, only the first day!" She walked slowly to the back, pulling off her white cardigan as she went.

Sherlock climbed back into his seat with a sigh, pulling out a pencil and setting to work in his personal "observations" journal. He bit his tongue as his writing grew more and more frantic, before dropping the pencil with a yawn.

Watson shook his head, turning to pay attention. Simply because Sherlock was a lunatic, didn't mean that his grades had to suffer for it. One to many times he had fallen asleep in class because of Sherlock. This year would be different, he swore it. … But he knew it wasn't possible. Life would simply be boring without the insanity of Sherlock around, who else would set his drapes on fire? He chuckled to himself, watching as Jim Moriarty started ripping up paper and dropping it on the floor, which the aide quickly picked up "I am not your house keeper!" She resumed sitting with a small huff, picking up her old romance novel. The Irish boy simply smirked, kicking his feet up. Once again, this drew the attention of Mrs. Hudson, who pursed her lips. "feet off the table, if you would." She stared at him over her glasses sternly.

This would definitely be an interesting year, to say the least.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, save a full out fight between Greg and Donovan, which pleased Sherlock a little more than it should have, but then again, he wasn't the only one placing bets on who would win. Both the new Irish kid and Adler were giggling like it was Christmas time. It was a huge topic as they all walked home that evening, though Watson had missed it.

Greg was quite cheerful, proudly boasting to Molly about his win, though he suffered a bloody nose. For some reason, this fight didn't seem that big to Watson. Sherlock only cared because he hated Donovan. It wasn't even that big of a deal. He himself hadn't even seen it. He was simply happy because Mary was walking beside him. He even walked her as far as her gate.

Of course, Sherlock was on the other side, he always was. After waving the young blonde off, he turned to his friend. "you know, this year could be fun." The boys walked to their own houses, and retired for the night.


End file.
